Brilliant Blue
by Ay
Summary: Siapa sangka, Grimmjow yang dikenal sebagai pria 'tersangar' di sekolahnya, tak bisa berkutik saat berhadapan dengan si mungil Kuchiki Rukia. AU/Fic by Voidy-nee
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Pengantar: Salam, Saya Voidy dan ini kali pertamanya Saya membuat fic karena bidang Saya yang cenderung original. Tapi Saya coba-coba saja melakukannya, juga untuk membalas ketulusan (cie elah) saudara-saudari Saya dan teman-teman sekalian. Saya memang sudah merancang plot unuk fic yang Saya inginkan (bersama cha dan sei), tetapi sebelum membuat cerita yang terlalu kompleks itu, Saya memutuskan untuk mencoba membuat satu one-shot yang sederhana. Sekalian latihan menulis lagi setelah absen lebih dari empat tahun tidak menulis cerita. Fic ini Saya persembahkan untuk aya aka embun pagi yang berulang tahun sekaligus balasan atas fic miliknya yang berjudul "_I Just Want To Say I Love You_". Untuk aya, Nee harap kamu senang dengan fic pertama Nee yang sudah osteoporosis menulis. Semoga fic ini dapat meraih ekpetasi yang diharapkan. Selamat membaca~

Warning: Alternate Universe sehingga tidak dapat menghindari Out of Character. Saya juga bukan manusia sempurna, Misstype tidak dapat dihindari. Mungkin akan terasa kaku dan tidak imajiner, khas cerita romansa remaja dengan sedikit konflik keluarga.

**Brilliant Blue**

**A Kuchiki Rukia and Grimmjow Jaggerjack fic**

**By**

**Voidy**

_Langit biru dengan sentuhan sinar mentari_

_telalu terang, dan menusuk pandanganku._

_Seperti melihat dari Kristal Cobalt_

_Tapi…_

_Aku menyukainya_

_Seperti aku menyukaimu…_

Musim panas menguasai kota Karakura dengan terik sinar matahari mengukuhkan kuasanya. Awan pun terlalu angkuh untuk hadir di lautan biru si jagad raya. Atmosfer udara melahirkan gelombang yang mengaburkan pemandangan, sahabat dekat fatamorgana jika berada di gurun sana.

Malang bagi siswa-siswi yang terpaksa (atau terancam tidak naik kelas) mengikuti pelajaran tambahan yang lebih akrab disebut 'belajar menyenangkan dan liburan besama Urahara-_Sensei_ di musim panas' oleh si Pengajar yang bersangkutan. Karena jujur saja, kata 'menyenangkan' dan 'liburan' dalam slogan tidak bertanggung jawab itu memang benar-benar 'menyenangkan' sampai-sampai mau muntah! Sedangkan 'liburan' untuk mereka HANYA berupa kolam renang sekolah yang dibuka secara umum untuk pelajar SMU Karakura sepanjang tahun, jadi sebetulnya sama saja, dong! Ikut tidak ikut pelajaran ekstra itu sama artinya dengan _no profit_! Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali.

Seorang siswa berambut langit itu hanya menatap bosan sang pengena _geta_ berkicau, baginya hal itu tidaklah penting. Manik _azure_nya melirik kearah kolam renang di mana seseorang yang selama ini diperhatikannya diam-diam menari anggun dalam balutan air kaporit. Sesungguhnya gadis itu selalu nampak anggun di mana pun dan kapan pun. Pepatah bilang ada gula ada semut kan? Tidak terhitung berapa banyak saingan yang harus dihadapinya, termasuk bocah hasil perkawinan silang antara stoberi dan jeruk sampai lesbian mesum yang sering dipertanyakan ke'monster'annya karena sudah menerima sekian banyak pukul-hajar-tendang dari karateka nasional dan masih hidup. Sehat walafiat tiap hari pula.

Ah, pikirannya jadi melayang kemana-mana karena si murid pindahan dari Soul Society tersebut bahkan tidak mengetahui dampak dari perebutan yang terjadi di belakangnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bagaimana jantungnya akan berdebar kencang saat sosok itu lewat di depan kelasnya, atau mengapa tangannya gemetar dan berkeringat jika kristal violetnya beradu dengan biru miliknya dan rasa panas yang menjalari nadinya tiap kali aromanya tertangkap indra penciumannya.

Argh!

Grimmjow Jaggerjack memang sudah gila. Preman sangar sepertinya harus takluk di hadapan cinta. Tak apalah gila demi kembang sekolahnya, toh dia bisa gila ramai-ramai dengan rival dan sahabat sepenanggungannya satu sekolah.

"_Kata orang, Grimmjow suka padamu, loh!"_

Gadis berambut malam tersebut hanya tersenyum geli mengingat pernyataan teman dekatnya, Inoue. Wajar saja dia merasa skeptis. Nama pemuda itu sudah terkenal seantero sekolah, sifatnya brutal dan tak pandang bulu –ada kabar bahwa dua perempuan bernama Lolly dan Menoly pernah dihajar olehnya-, dingin, cuek, kasar dan berperilaku tidak baik. Jika tidak suka akan langsung main tangan. Daftar skors sudah menggunung atas namanya. Saking baiknya, guru yang sanggup menanganinya hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari, dalam satu tangan saja. Tidak naik kelas tiga kali, kepintarannya sedalam kolam ikan hias di rumahnya mungkin. Ah, tapi bukan karena prestasi keburukannya yang membuat Rukia ragu akan kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Sama sekali bukan, si bungsu Kuchiki ini tidak menilai derajat orang dari rumor atau degenerasi masyarakat. Tapi…

Si pemilik rambut biru itu tidak suka padanya.

Bayangkan saja, saat Rukia lewat di depan kelasnya, dan mata mereka berlaga -hanya untuk sepersekian detik saja!- pria itu langsung memukul mejanya hingga retak dan meninggalkan teman-teman sekelasnya dan seorang remaja putri yang bingung dan sedikit takut. Kejadian lainnya, ketika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di persimpangan koridor sekolah, si mungil yang bahkan tidak mencapai dada orang di depannya itu langsung didorong kasar hingga hampir terpelanting, karena besarnya tenaga yang dikenainya. Baru ketika Rukia berhasil menyeimbangkan kakinya, surai biru dan tubuh tegap itu memberitahu identitas dari sang dada yang nyaris ditubruknya, pelaku yang mendorongnya sekaligus pelari tercepat di sekolah dalam daftar miliknya.

Jadi tidak mungkin Jaggerjack menyukainya. Dibandingkan dugaan verbal yang dilontarkan Inoue, Rukia sudah memiliki bukti fisik yang menguatkan pendapatnya. Bukannya sombong, sebagai anggota keluarga Kuchiki, tak ayal gadis pendek ini diajari membaca situasi dan personifikasi manusia untuk memudahkannya menjalankan bisnis, itu kata _Nii-Sama_nya. Jadi tidak salah kan Rukia Kuchiki beranggapan begitu. Atau salah?

Bel pulang sekolah adalah denting dari surga bagi para siswa yang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan musim panas. Ukitake-_Sensei_ tersenyum hangat dan mempersilakan mereka pulang sebelum menambahkan, "Jangan lupa, kerjakan soal yang tadi sampai halaman 156 sebagai PR."

Keluh kesah dan dalih mulai diluncurkan oleh murid-muridnya, tapi sang guru berhati lembut itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Meski kilau matanya menyatakan bahwa dia serius dan PR itu tetap harus dikerjakan. "Lalu… Yoruichi-Sensei meminta izin seminggu jadi besok ada pelajaran kosong. Berterimakasihlah padanya kalau bertemu lagi, Beliau bilang tidak ada tugas untuk kalian jadi selama seminggu pelajaran kosongnya biar menjadi jam istirahat tambahan agar kalian menikmati musim panas kalian."

Kali ini sorak dan siulan terdengar untuk memuji-muji _Sensei_ seksi yang terkenal eksotis tapi kalau kumat, seramnya minta ampun.

Grimmjow hanya mendengus malas, meski dalam hatinya dia bahkan bergembira lebih heboh dari teman senasibnya. Dengan alasan yang jauh berbeda. Wanita pecinta kucing itu entah kenapa suka sekali menjahilinya. Pernah satu kali, saat sedang enak-enaknya tidur di ruang audio yang tidak digunakan –bolos dari pelajaran- dan terbangun hanya untuk mendapati sepasang telinga kucing tersemat di kepalanya! Dan sialnya, dia tidak menyadari benda terkutuk itu bertengger manis selama dia berlajan pulang menuju rumah. Nyaris seluruh sekolah dan setengah penduduk kota menyaksikan penampilan memalukan dari Jaggerjack si Sadis dari Karakura berubah wujud menjadi Grimmy si _Nekomimi Tsundere_. Mengingat hal itu saja sudah membuat tekanan darahnya meninggi. Guru itu tidak akan menggangunya selama seminggu penuh. Ah… surga dunia. Ditambah pemandangan indah di kolam renang. Lengkap sudah menu kebahagiannya.

"Eh… apa?" Tanya Rukia pada Kakaknya yang terhubung dengan sambungan telepon selularnya.

"Pulang sekarang. Sepupumu Sojun akan datang berkunjung dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu kan kalau dia paling sayang padamu," Ucapan dengan bersirat perintah tegas dari sang _Nii-sama_ membuat si bungsu Kuchiki tidak terima dengan perlakuan semena-mena tersebut.

Tapi… mengingat sepupu Sojun tak pernah gagal menyimpul sebuah senyum di bibir gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dibandingkan dengan kepala keluarga Kuchiki alias sang Kakak, sepupunya itu jauuuhhh lebih baik dan ramah. Dan seperti ucapan _Nii-sama_nya tadi, Sojun memang suka sekali memanjakan Rukia. 90 persen boneka miliknya adalah pemberian Kuchiki muda itu. Bahkan ada yang buatan tangannya sendiri! Chappy Hood (boneka kelinci dengan kostum Robin Hood) adalah salah satu kebanggaannya.

"Rukia," Panggilan Byakuya membuyarkan fantasi kecil yang menelan Rukia. Buru-buru menurunkan kadar antusiasmenya, adiknya langsung menangguk, lupa bahwa lawan bicaranya tidak akan bisa melihat tindakannya.

Setelah beberapa saat merasa bodoh sendiri, Rukia segera menjawab, "Baik, _Nii-sama_. Aku pulang sekarang juga."

Dengan ditutupnya ponsel flip tersebut, berakhir pula perbincangan singkat keduanya. Rukia dengan penuh semangat segera menyambar tasnya dan berlari kecil menuju ruang bilas dan ganti. Memang dia baru menghentikan kegiatan berenang musim panasnya di tengah-tengah ketika panggilan kakaknya tiba. Padahal berenang adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritnya.

Dalam waktu rekor, gadis berambut sebahu itu berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh persiapannya untuk segera pulang. ASAP!

Baru saja Rukia sampai di luar pintu masuk ruang ganti, dia harus rela berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sempat menyita pikirannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan kedua belah tangan dimasukkan ke saku, dagu terangkat sombong, alis berkedut seperti menahan masalah pencernaan tidak lupa juga rambut berwarna langit biru.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack berdiri di hadapannya. Padahal jam istirahat karena si wanita siluman kucing itu tidak datang dimaksudkan untuk melihat pujaan hatinya dari dekat hari ini.

Grimmjow tidak bergerak sesenti pun sejak matanya menangkap sosok Kuchiki Rukia –dengan ujung rambut yang basah, wajah kinclong karena baru dicuci dan pakaian bebas yang agak, er… minim?- yang tampak manis dan seluruh pesonanya menguar begitu saja.

_Mampus aku!_

Umpat Grimmjow dalam hati melihat Rukia dengan 120 persen keimutannya berjarak tak lebih dari 5 meter di depannya. Tak perlu ditanya lagi bagaimana jantung si Monster sekolah itu melakukan akrobatik di dalam rongga dadanya. Lidahnya super kelu dan telapak tangannya sudah banjir keringat. Tapi matanya tak mau lepas dari pemandangan bagus di hadapannya!

Ugh! _Dasar pengkhianat!_ Umpatnya pada bola matanya sendiri.

Menit berlalu dan Rukialah yang memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dahulu. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. Berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan pria yang kontan tidak tahan bersamanya, daripada semakin mempersulit mereka berdua karena rasa tak nyaman. Tapi Grimmjow masih belum rela melepas si gadis manis itu dari pandangannya.

"Hei!" Panggilnya refleks.

Belum satu detik, pemuda tinggal kelas itu sudah memulai rantaian sumpah serapah dalam batinnya. Buat apa dia memanggilnya? Bicara dengannya saja tidak bisa!

Tapi sebagaimana perilaku manusia bertindak, Rukia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati si pria sedang menahan… entahlah. Kerut dahinya makin dalam, matanya tertutup rapat dam jelas dia meringis.

_Ya, ampun… Ada apa, sih dengan anak ini?_ Pikir Rukia lemas.

"Um…," Gumam Grimmjow. Panik dalam hati, tapi wajahnya masih seperti menahan sembelit, "Kau… Rukia?" Tanyanya sekali lagi dengan refleks. Dan dengan idiotnya.

Rukia menaikkan satu alisnya. Heran. Badannya dibalikkan secara sempurna menghadap pemuda dengan 1000 kontradiksi di depannya. "Ya. Aku Kuchiki Rukia," Jawabnya pelan namun waspada.

Grimmjow beusaha keras memikirkan sesuatu untuk dijadikan topik pembicaraan, tapi otaknya menumpul secara luar biasa. "Aku...," Mulainya berbicara, tapi tiap kali ada jeda panjang menemaninya. Gadis Kuchiki itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin laki-laki ini bukan membencinya. Tapi tidak waras.

"Dengar…," Ucap Rukia dengan nada serius. "Aku punya urusan penting dan harus segera pulang, jadi… kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan. Kita bisa bicarakan lain kali," Ungkapnya lugas berniat menutup dialog mereka. Tubuhnya kembali berbalik dan berniat melangkah memutari kolam renang untuk keluar dari area ini sekaligus meninggalkan pemilik mata _azure_ yang kewarasannya dipertanyakan tersebut.

Terkejut mendapat respon dingin dari gadis impiannya tentu hatinya nyeri dan pikirannya makin berkabut. Dia harus menghentikan si mungil itu dan melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki situasi berbahaya ini.

"Tu-tunggu!" Sergah Grimmjow segera menarik lengan kecil Rukia. Sial bagi si gadis, pijakannya terpesorok menuju kolam berisi air kaporit tersebut yang serta-merta menyeret si pria ikut terjun bersamanya.

"KYAA!" "GAAHHH!"

BYUURR

Terjadilah sudah kecelakaan mengenaskan bagi kedua insan ini. Lebih parah lagi bagi Rukia karena lelaki yang baginya setengah gila itu dekat sekali hingga bisa terasa sentuhan di… bibirnya?

Tunggu. Ulangi… dan, APA?

Rukia terkejut bukan main. Ciuman pertamanya!

Dengan sekuat tenaga si gadis Kuchiki itu menjauh dari si pemuda gila. Berenang ke permukaan dan tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup kakinya menjejak ke arah pintu keluar.

Sedang Grimmjow masih merasakan sensasi hangat yang menguasainya. _Wow…_. Hanya wow…. Yang sanggup dipikirkannya. Bibir lembut itu serasa menghipnotisnya untuk setia memikirkannya. Entah dari mana rasa percaya diri _Nekomimi_ sehari ini, tapi seolah ada tombol yang baru merubah lampu merah yang selama ini mengekangnya menjadi hijau. Perasaannya mengebu hebat, serasa dia mampu melakukan segalanya. Menguasai jagad raya ini dalam genggamannya.

Cengiran lebar yang bisa dibilang menakutkan itu menelan seluruh wajahnya. Belum lagi bibirnya yang baru saja mengecap madu termanis dari Rukia dipegang-pegang dan dijilat pelan, mencoba merasakan kembali sari gadis mungilnya. Lho? Sudah mencatut Kuchiki itu sebagai miliknya? _Well_, dia sih tidak peduli. Si kembang sekolah akan menjadi miliknya. Hari ini adalah lembaran baru untuk Grimmjow si Pejuang Cinta!

"Aku penasaran kenapa Ru-chan kelihatan begitu kesal…," Ungkap Kuchiki Sojun kalem seraya memperhatikan reaksi lawan bicaranya.

"Hm…," Gumam Byakuya tampak tak peduli padahal cemas sudah menggelitik batinnya.

Entah mengapa sang adik pulang dengan basah kuyup, tanpa ba-bi-bu pula segera melesat ke kamarnya. Hanya ketika Sojun-_nii_nya mengetuk pintu untuk memberikan boneka baru untuknya –dan tanpa sempat menanyakan sebab kenapa dia pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu- Rukia langsung mendelik tajam pada panter berbulu biru yang disodorkannya. Disambar makhluk tak berdosa itu lalu pintu itu ditutup lagi. Meninggalkan sepupu tersayang untuk mendengar suara caci maki dan benda lembut dibanting dan diinjak-injak.

30 menit berlalu setelah pernyataan Sojun diungkapkan dan suara dari kamar Rukia tampaknya sudah mereda. Tersenyum simpul pada si kepala keluarga, kakak sepupunya itu beranjak untuk kembali menemui si gadis yang sedang jengkel.

Tok! Tok!

"Ru-chan?" Panggil Sojun setelah mengetuk pintu. Tak perlu menunggu lama menunggu karena Rukia segera keluar dengan penampilan mengenaskan. Memang bajunya sudah diganti dan wangi, tapi mukanya kusut apalagi matanya merah. Agak bikin khawatir memang. "Boleh aku masuk, Ru-chan?" Tanya sepupunya itu.

Rukia mengganguk dan mempersilakan Sojun-_nii_nya melewati pintu yang kemudian ditutup kembali. Menghalangi dunia luar untuk mendengarkan curahan hati seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

10 menit kembali berlalu dalam kesunyian sementara Byakuya menunggu sang sepupu kembali bersama laporannya.

Ah, itu dia datang.

Keturunan darah biru tersebut segera mengklaim kembali tempat duduknya seraya tersenyum hangat. Jelas-jelas Byakuya sudah tidak sabar mengetahui penyebab adik kecilnya moody tapi Sojun hanya menatapnya seperti bermaksud mengirim telepati. Duh! Kembar saja bukan –meski memang kedua sangat mirip- apalagi selama sejarah Kuchiki tidak pernah ada keturunan yang punya indra keenam seperti itu.

Untuk memancing sepupunya itu, Byakuya berdehem pelan. Tapi targetnya hanya semakin menarik sudut bibirnya. Pelan-pelan, Sojun mulai angkat bicara, "Janji tidak marah?"

Kontan Byakuya menangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. Mendikte tanpa suara agar Sojun melanjutkan ceritanya.

Kakak sepupunya masih tersenyum kalem dan tidak lagi menuntut janji. Akhirnya Sojun kembali berucap, "Kata Ru-chan, ada pria kurang ajar yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya…"

Kali ini berdoalah untuk mengantar kepergian cangkir teh yang hancur di tangan putra sulung Kuchiki ini. Lihat, Sojun saja ikut meringis melihat nasib menyedihkan yang menimpa cangkir super mahal itu.

"Apa Rukia menyebutkan nama makhluk rendah itu?" Tanya Byakuya dengan aura 200 % marah.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lembut, berharap dapat meredakan amarah menyala dari teman sepermainannya tersebut. "Jangan marah begitu. Sepertinya tidak disengaja, kok. Mereka bedua jatuh ke kolam renang dan pada saat itu bibir mereka bersentuhan. Kalian kakak adik terlalu melebih-lebihkan situasi," Nasihat Sojun hanya masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan, persoalannya Byakuya sudah menyusun daftar penyiksaan paling kejam di otaknya.

Pertemuan kembali antara marga Kuchiki dan marga Jaggerjack ternyata berjalan di luar dugaan. Rukia sudah mulai tenang setelah mendengar penuturan bijak dari Sojun sedangkan Grimmjow nampak bahagia seperti melayang di awing-awang. Lokasinya lagi-lagi di pinggir kolam renang.

"Maaf, aku pergi begitu saja. Aku tahu tindakanku tidak sopan." Tutur Rukia sopan meski agak berat hati. "Aku… waktu itu aku sangat kaget ka-karena…," Sambungnya terbata karena menyebutkan kata-kata tabu itu sungguh mengkelukan lidah gadis mungil itu.

"Tidak apa." Jawab Grimmjow enteng. Lagi-lagi jam istirahat tambahan dimanfaatkan olehnya untuk mendatangi kolam renang sekolah. Tentu saja mengunjungi peri air favoritnya tidak akan dilewatkannya begitu saja.

Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul. Ya, itu cuma kecelakaan. Tidak perlu dipikirkan konsekuensi maupun konsistensinya.

Berniat kembali terjun ke dalam sejuknya air di tengah gerah musim panas, Rukia mengambil ancang-ancang tapi perkataan tamu di surga pribadinya membuatnya membeku.

"Jadi, ciuman itu… kau suka?"

Eh? APA?

Saking cepatnya Rukia menoleh, dia bisa merasakan ada urat syarafnya yang protes. _Tapi itu tidak penting!_

"A-a-apa? Itu bukan ci-ciuman!" Tolak Rukia bersikeras. Enak saja, sudah mending dia tidak lagi memikirkan cium-bukan, masalah itu lagi, sekarang si gila ini malah mengungkit hal memalukan itu lagi!

Grimmjow malah menyeringai. Urggh! Ingin rasanya Rukia mencakar muka gantengnya itu.

_Eh… Ganteng?_

Cepat-cepat Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ganteng-ganteng pembawa musibah! Agh! Bukan itu persoalannya!

"Po-pokoknya… waktu itu cuma kecelakaan, kok! Jadi, ya-yang itu tidak dihitung!" Serobot Rukia cepat-cepat meski tetap tergagap.

"Kemarin itu… ciuman pertamamu, ya?" Tebak Grimmjow tepat sasaran.

DEG!

Tidak dapat membantah, gadis pendek itu menatapnya dengan Kristal violetnya. Seringai Grimmjow makin lebar. Dalam hatinya dia sudah melonjak kegirangan. Tapi dia tetap harus jaga gengsi, dong.

Setelah beberapa menit yang panjang, Rukia tidak tahan menatapnya terus-menerus. Jadi buru-buru dia melesat ke dalam kolam, melahirkan riak air yang menciprat Grimmjow.

"HEI!" Omel Grimmjow karena kemejanya setengah basah. Tapi kemudian ide nakal terlintas dalam benaknya.

Tidak memperdulikan seragam yang masih melekat, pemuda yang sedang kasmaran itu ikut masuk ke kolam renang. Kontan Rukia terkejut dengan tindakan Grimmjow dan segera meluncur ke permukaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jerit Rukia tidak percaya. Pria itu sudah betul-betul gila.

Grimmjow ikutan muncul di permukaan kolam. Perlu ditambahkan bahwa dia basah. Betul-betul basah hingga…

Glek!

Bajunya menjadi tembus pandang dan lengket di setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Apalagi rambur birunya yang makin mempesona. Yang benar saja, pria itu terlihat lebih sexy daripada gadis berambut hitam yang mengenakan baju renang _one-piece_ ini!

Wajah Rukia memerah dan jantungnya berpacu dahsyat. Beginilah jika seorang Grimmjow memamerkan _sex appeal_nya. Wanita mana yang tidak takluk?

Sayang baru kemarin dia mendapatkan kembali rasa percaya dirinya. Kalau tidak, jangan dipertanyakan butuh berapa tahun lagi baru dia bisa ambil langkah pertama untuk mendekati gadis impiannya. Ternyata preman satu ini cuma makhluk yang sederhana. Jika sudah merasakan icip-icipnya barulah pria tegap ini maju segenap jiwa raga.

Kasihan Rukia yang sudah menjadi target incaran Grimmjow. Ini baru hari pertama, kalau sampai seminggu bersama pria itu, mungkin gadis berambut sebahu ini sudah kena serangan jantung.

Bingo!

Hari kelima sejak kejadian naas (bagi Rukia saja, Grimmjow malah senang-senang saja) di kolam renang. Gadis Kuchiki tersebut sudah terlarut dalam pesona pemuda yang tiap hari mengunjunginya di kolam sekolah. Mereka bercerita banyak hal dan mulai merasa dekat setiap harinya. Ternyata sang preman sekolah cukup perhatian juga. Rukia mulai curiga kalau-kalau ucapan Inoue tempo hari benar adanya. Jelas-jelas pemuda itu melakukan pendekatan padanya, tapi dia tidak mau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

"Jangan bilang begitu! Potongan rambut ini disamakan dengan _Nee-san_ku!" Sergah Rukia ketika teman bicaranya mengkomentari model rambut helmnya. Dia sedang istirahat dari aktifitas berenangnya.

"He…. Kenapa harus disamakan dengan _Nee-san_mu segala, sih?" Tanya Grimmjow penasaran. Tapi tiba-tiba Rukia terdiam. Wajahnya menunduk dan auranya berubah kelam.

_Jangan-jangan bahan pembicaraan yang tabu._ Pikir Grimmjow saat kemudian pemilik rambut hitam itu menatapnya kembali dengan pandangan bernostalgia. Senyumnya tipis dan lembut, membuat pria yang terjerat cinta itu ingin sekali memeluknya.

"_Nee-san_ku sudah meninggal," Ucap Rukia pelan. "_Nii-sama_ yang mengadopsiku adalah suami dari Hisana-_nee_. Dia berjanji untuk menjadikan aku anggota keluarga Kuchiki yang sah agar bisa menjaga dan merawatku sebagai ganti istri tercintanya. Paling tidak balasan yang bisa kulakukan hanya ini. Kami berdua memang mirip, seperti Nii-sama dan Sojun-nii," Cerita Ruki diselingi tawa renyah agar suasananya tidak terlalu kaku. "Jadi…dia memintaku agar memotong rambutku seperti _Nee-san_."

Grimmjow mendengarkan dengan seksama. Meski gadis di sampingnya ini memang bersedia memenuhi permintaan tersebut dengan tulus, tapi pasti ada ganjalan bahwa dia merasa dibayangi oleh kakak kandungnya itu.

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan pakai model rambut begini?" Tanyanya tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku juga tidak keberatan."

"Tapi kau pasti merasa… sesuatu. Seperti tertekan?"

Pertanyaan dari Grimmjow membuat Rukia terdiam beberapa saat. Gadis mungil ini merasa bisa jujur di hadapannya, jadi mencurahkan perasaan terdalamnya selama ini kepada pemilik mata biru langit itu terasa tepat baginya.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang sama sekali tidak merasa tertekan," Aku Rukia pada akhirnya. "Terkadang aku merasa… seperti bukan diriku sendiri."

Perasaan Grimmjow meletup karena bahagia Rukia membagi rahasianya tapi ada nyeri menusuk sanubarinya menyadari beban yang dipikul gadis manisnya selama ini.

Entah darimana lagi ide setan yang hinggap di pikirannya, Grimmjow menarik tangan Rukia hingga gadis Kuchiki itu terkejut dibuatnya.

"Ayo! Kita pergi sekarang!" Ajak Grimmjow seraya membawa Rukia ke depan ruang ganti, mengambil tas gadis yang dicintainya dan menyerahkan tas tak berdosa itu ke pemiliknya.

"A—apa? Tapi, ba-bagimana dengan pelajaranmu? Lalu, ki-kita mau ke-ke mana?" Tanyanya super bingung dengan tindakan impulsif pria yang mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruang ganti perempuan di samping kolam.

"Itu tidak penting. Ganti sekarang! Aku tunggu di sini!" Perintah Grimmjow tidak main-main. Sedang Rukia hanya bisa menuruti karena takut akibat belakangannya.

Baru saja Byakuya turun dari mobil mewahnya, keturunan bangsawan itu disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Adiknya berdiri di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Kuchiki pada saat matahari masih tinggi di atas kepala, bukan jam biasa dia pulang ke rumah. Dan bukan sembarang Rukia. Gadis kecil kesayangannya itu berambut lebih pendek! Tidak lagi sebahu, tapi hanya sedikit melewati telinganya.

Kata shock tidak pantas menggambarkan perasaan kepala keluarga Kuchiki tersebut. Mata abunya membulat dan kakinya terpekur tanah.

Rukia tersenyum menyambut _Nii-sama_nya. Dengan anggun dan lembut, si bungsu menghampiri si sulung yang setia mematung.

"_Nii-sama_…," Panggilnya menarik kembali kesadaran Byakuya.

"Ru-Rukia…? Kenapa rambutmu?" Tanya sang kakak hati-hati. Mungkinkah Rukia sudah mulai memasuki mode membangkang dan mencari jati diri?

Putri Kuchiki itu masih tersenyum pada anggota keluarga yang paling dekat dengannya itu. "Bagus tidak?" Tanyanya balik. Byakuya masih terdiam. "Rasanya lebih ringan begini, apalagi sekarang musim panas…," Tutur Rukia mengisi kesunyian.

Saat kedua bersaudara ini saling menatap, ada secercah kilau yang tersampaikan.

_Aku bukan Hisana-nee…_

Byakuya berusaha mengajak mulutnya bekerja sama, tapi masih terasa sulit. Ada rasa bersalah karena membuat adik kecilnya merasa terbebani. Tapi juga ada rasa tidak rela.

"HOI!"

Panggilan itu menarik perhatian kedua kakak adik tersebut. Seorang pria tegap berambut biru dengan tinggi semampai nampak berdiri di ujung jalan sana.

Senyum Rukia makin merekah, betul-betul tampak seperti bunga yang baru mekar. Sang kakak mulai panas dingin menduga-duga apa yang membuat adiknya seperti itu. Saat berbalik menghadap Byakuya, gadis berambut bob itu masih tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata pamit, "Sudah ya, _Nii-sama_. Aku masih ada urusan."

Dan pergilah Kuchiki Rukia kecil menuju lembaran baru hidupnya. Menghampiri pria bermata langit itu dengan riang dan menggenggam tangannya hingga akhirnya menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

"Kau tahu Kuchiki Rukia? Aku suka padamu dari dulu, loh," Ungkap Grimmjow tanpa malu-malu lagi. Senyumnya makin cerah melihat rona merah mampir di pipi gadis imutnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu…," Balas Rukia dengan tulus.

Akhir cerita ini ditutup dengan ciuman kedua mereka di bawah rindang pohon yang bayangannya seperti berada di dalam air.

Oh ya, masih ada seorang Kuchiki lagi yang sedang sibuk menambah daftar siksaan khusus untuk kucing pencuri berambut biru.

**THE END**

Penutup: …

Tuh kan jadinya panjang juga! Untuk individu yang kompleks seperti Saya memang tidak ada istilah sederhana. Saya jadi capek sendiri mengetik ini. Target 5 halaman berbuntut 18 halaman. Mana lebih panjang pas pembukaan cerita, padahal hubungan Grimmrukinya malah tidak disorot lebih banyak. Habis Saya lebih seneng bikin Grimmy cenat-cenut di awal-awal cerita. Lagipula masa cuma karena ga sengaja ciuman jadi berani lagi padahal sebelumnya cemen banget! Pas tengah-tengah sampai akhir Saya akui memang sedikit memaksa plotnya berjalan lebih cepat. Maaf ya~ Sedikit cuap-cuap untuk inspirasi cerita ini. Seperti Indonesia yang sedang menikmati bulan Ramadhan di bulan Agustus, teman-teman kita di Jepang sedang menikmati liburan musim panas. Jadi setting waktunya disamakan. Lalu ciuman di kolam renang selalu romantis buat Saya. Terakhir adalah aya yang suka Byakuya, Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Hanya saja kalau Byakuya vs Ichigo dan Ichigo vs Grimmjow sudah ada. Jadi Saya putuskan buat Byakuya vs Grimmjow meski perseturuan mereka ga sempat Saya muat di sini. Terakhir, jika ada kesalahan penulisan dan kesamaan jalan cerita mohon maaf. Ini adalah fanfiction pertama Saya dan meski pun Saya bukan pemula dalam dunia tulis-menulis, Saya sempat absen 4 tahun lebih. Bye-bye di kesempatan berikutnya~ (yang moga-moga ga lama)

Aya:

Hi, ini murni fic hasil Voidy-nee, ga aku ubah sedikit pun. Aku hanya pemilik account- ini.

Trims ya buat neechan yg udah buatin fic ini buatku. :)

Hehe..

Apresiasinya ditunggu yaa..:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Pengantar: Salam sekali lagi, masih bersama Voidy dengan cerita yang sama. Saya janji kali ini bakal pendek kok, karena targetnya hanya Omake. Soalnya aya yang dihadiahi cerita ini bilang kalau Grimmrukinya kurang greget, yah… tak Saya tambahin deh bumbunya, biar lebih _chrunchy_~ Selamat membaca~

Warning: Alternate Universe sehingga tidak dapat menghindari Out of Character. Saya juga bukan manusia sempurna, Misstype tidak dapat dihindari. Mungkin akan terasa kaku dan tidak imajiner, khas cerita romansa remaja dengan sedikit konflik keluarga.

**An Omake of Brilliant Blue**

**A Kuchiki Rukia and Grimmjow Jaggerjack fic**

**By**

**Voidy**

Akhir liburan musim panas, diselinggi dengan PR yang menumpuk dan antuasiasme untuk kembali ke sekolah dari para murid yang baru pulang berlibur menghiasi Kota Karakura, ada sepasang muda-mudi yang baru berangkat menuju bahterah… -eng, terlalu berlebihan. Mari kita mulai lagi- Jadi, ada sepasang muda-mudi yang baru berangkat menuju acara kencan mereka.

Sang gadis tersenyum lebar memandangi jejeran toko dengan pernak-pernik lucu khas remaja putri. Kilau violetnya tak kunjung padam terutama jika ada maskot kelinci bergigi jambul sudah ter-_lock on_ dalam target matanya. Seketika dia akan menjadi anak kecil kegirangan –atau pemuja fanatis- sambil menjerit-jerit '_Chappy~_'. Si pemuda yang tak kuasa diseret oleh si mungil bertenaga super itu hanya terkekeh ringan sambil menepis rasa gatal yang tak hinggap di pucuk kepalanya –tapi kalau sedang grogi, syaraf itu tetap tergelitik sih-. Seantero sekolah pun sudah tahu Rukia adalah fans nomor satu Chappy sang kelinci putih. Bukan idola remaja yang duileh gantengnya atau markotop kerennya. Tapi tingkat fansgirlingnya juga tak kalah banding –kalau disebut lebih parah dan lebih gila, rasanya sah-sah saja tuh-. Sebagai pacar masa Grimmjow –yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak kencan mereka dimulai- tidak mengenal obsesi tak terpendam dari gadis manisnya.

"Mau kubelikan yang itu?" Tanya si pria berambut langit tersebut.

Meski bibir plumnya menyungging senyum malu-malu tapi binar matanya tak mungkin berbohong mengenai perasaannya yang melambung tinggi. Kencan pertama mereka sudah dibelikan benda kenangan. Chappy yang sedang memeluk wortel! Kyaa~

Grimmjow yang masih tersenyum segera meraih boneka empuk itu, namun belum diberikan pada kasir yang setia menanti, si pemuda bertubuh atletis ini menyambar kelinci yang sama tapi sedang memangku sekeranjang bunga dan mengganti Chappy pilihan pacarnya.

Sontak gadis berambut _raven_ kaget dan cemberut. Buru-buru dia menahan lengan si preman tinggal kelas yang sudah setengah jalan menuju sidang pembayaran. "Lho, kenapa diganti?" Tuntut sang pujaan hati.

Dalam hati Grimmjow meringis. Wortel mengingatkannya pada saingan yang hanya bisa bikin darah mendidih. Boneka Chappy memeluk benda oranye itu untuk kenangan kencan pertama?NO WAY!

Tapi kan tidak mungkin menjelaskan hal tersebut pada sang pacar terang-terangan. Selain membocorkan rahasia orang –kepala wortel-, masa rela membiarkan si kekasih mengetahui ada orang lain yang suka padanya. Selain nambah masalah juga nambah saingan. Yang benar saja!

"Aku benci wortel." Tolak sang pemuda blak-blakan.

Rukia berkedip. Lalu senyum jahil terlukis pada bingkai wajahnya. "Oh~ jadi ada bocah yang tidak suka wortel…," Ujar sang gadis dengan nada yang mencurigakan dan membuat bulu kuduk meremang. " Pria bermata _azure_ itu langsung menatap awas kekasih imutnya, setengah berdoa agar pembicaraan ini tidak berbelok ke arah sana! "Apa jadinya ya… kalau satu sekolah tahu ada pria betubuh raksasa yang ternyata masih bocah~ Masa Sang Grimmjow Jaggerjack takut makan–AKH!"

Tuturan sang primadona sekolah menjelma menjadi iblis jahil terputus begitu saja karena sekelebat cahaya biru dan hitam sudah melesat keluar toko, menculik seekor Chappy tak berdosa dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. Sedangkan si kasir malang hanya sempat muncul sebentar dan tidak kebagian dialog.

Sesampainya di pinggir kolam renang sekolah barulah Grimmjow menurunkan pacar mungilnya yang sudah sedari tadi memberontak minta dilepaskan. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal dan dibanjiri keringat. Batinnya sudah merutuk, menyumpah-nyumpah bahkan ingin rasanya dia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Ternyata benar saja. Kekasih hatinya yang selama ini dipuja-puja sebagai putri bangasawan terkemuka, murid dengan prestasi gemilang dan dianuhgrahi otak seencer air murni salah paham antara pengertian wortel asli dengan wortel… wortel…. Ukh. Sebetulnya manusia sih. Tapi mengira bahwa seorang Jaggerjack-

"Hei! Kau itu sudah gila ya!" Jerit Rukia sebal dengan rambut berantakan dan penampilan yang sudah tak karuan. Dibawa lari dengan kecepatan roket Grimmjow membuatnya pusing sedikit, ternyata gelar pelari tercepat masih disandang oleh pacarnya itu. "Kenapa membawaku lari begitu! Aku jadi-ugh…," Ucap sang gadis terpotong karena menahan badannya yang oleng. Secepat mungkin Grimmjow meraih si kekasih, menopang beban tubuhnya yang seberat kapas. Tak ayal, dirinya merasa bersalah juga menyeret gadis itu hingga membuatnya mual-mual.

"Ma-maaf, Rukia. Tadi aku…," Ungkap Grimmjow menyesal, namun gadis berambut hitam itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Sudah. Tak pa-apa kok…," Balas sang kekasih seraya menawarkan senyum lemah. Saat ini dia sudah bisa menyeimbangkan kakinya dan syaraf di kepalanya sudah berhenti protes. Untuk apa memperpanjang masalah?

"Tapi kau jangan begitu lagi, ya!" Tandas Rukia cepat dan segera meredupkan sinar harapan yang baru terbit di hati si pemuda berambut nyentrik itu. Kiranya begitu mudah dimaafkan oleh nona Kuchiki? Tidak semudah itu.

Berusaha menyingkarkan perasaan negatifnya, Grimmjow langsung nyengir dan memberikan anggukan mantab. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya ada ide nakal hinggap di saat yang tepat, eh… tempatnya juga bagus.

Dengan cengiran yang semakin meraup wajah tampan pria yang sudah bertobat semenjak menjadi kekasihnya, Rukia mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres. "A-ada apa?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Kau masih ingat?" Sang pria malah balik bertanya. Tapi si mungil makin bingung. Pertanyaannya sangat ambigu, selain objek yang diperbincangkan masih berupa tanda tanya entah kenapa dia merasa… bahaya? Masalahnya jika kau didekap oleh seorang pria yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar darimu dan wajahnya menguarkan sesuatu yang membuat otakmu mengirim sinyal waspada, apa kau tidak akan merasa berada dalam masalah genting?

Taku-takut, Rukia mencoba bertanya, "Ingat a-apa?"

"Ciuman pertama kita," Jawab Grimmjow enteng membuat Rukia terkejut. Wajahnya sudah memerah persis seperti tomat yang terlalu matang. Bahkan tanpa disadari gadis berambut bob itu, sang pria bertubuh tegap ini sudah menggeser posisi mereka berdua sedemikian rupa hingga tinggal sesenti lagi mereka sudah bisa terjun bebas menuju kolam berkaporit itu.

Dengan seringai licik, pemuda bermata sebiru langit tersebut meluncur ke dalam kolam. Membuat keduanya basah kuyup tentu, tapi lebih daripada itu… sekali lagi sang preman sekolah menangkap bibir dari si gadis kembang sekolah. Rasanya sudah pasti manis, membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu dan sirkuit otaknya mengalami hubungan pendek –untungnya otak tidak akan terbakar seperti kabel listrik-. Tapi perasaannya melambung begitu tinggi, hingga mencapai awang-awang serta suara bidadari dari surga seolah menyambut pria yang sedang kasmaran itu. Bahkan pahitnya zat kimia yang tertelan olehnya tak diindahkan. Seluruh fokusnya hanya untuk merekam tiap sensasi kecupan dari sang kekasih tercinta.

Tetapi manusia punya paru-paru yang butuh diisi dengan udara, dan kita tahu bahwa di dalam air kita tidak akan bisa bernafas. Jadi Rukia perlahan melayangkan tubuh sepasang sejoli ini menuju permukaan. Sang kekasih yang mengerti maksudnya segera melingkarkan lengan kekarnya menyelimuti malaikat bermata violetnya begitu erat. Dekapan ini membuat rasa panas menjalari tiap sel putri bungsu Kuchiki tersebut meski udara panas kembali menyapanya setelah keduanya muncul dari permukaan air. Masih terhubung dalam pagutan bibir yang mesra, gadis mungil ini menyisir rambut biru Grimmjow yang basah membuat si pemuda mendesah lembut.

Akhirnya puas mencicipi manisnya bibir sang jantung hatinya, Grimmjow melepaskan ciumannnya. Ketika dilihatnya sang gadis memerah dengan begitu menggemaskannya, pria berambut _teal_ itu tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagia yang menarik ujung bibirnya untuk membentuk seulas senyuman.

"Kau sungguh manis… Rukia."

**An Omake of Brilliant Blue**

**A Grimmjow Jaggerjack and Kuchiki Byakuya fic**

Dua orang pria saling berhadap-hadapan dengan petir menggelegar dan auman singa menjadi latarnya. Meski yang satu nampak seram dan garangnya minta ampun –padahal ekspresinya masih sama kaku dan datar- sedangkan yang lain hanya memasang seringai nakal di wajahnya dengan santai dan tanpa beban. Padahal yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini adalah calon kakak ipar –atau bapak mertua? Ditilik dari sikapnya yang sudah menyerupai- alias kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang terkenal itu. Tapi Grimmjow mana peduli sih? Dengan sikap semau gue dan level kesopanan setinggi batu undakan, jangan harap dia bersedia menundukkan wajahnya atau sekedar memberi salam yang dapat diterima oleh konglomerat tersebut.

"Ada urusan apa kau di sini?" Tanya Byakuya sinis tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Tangannya sudah gatal meraih pedang warisan keluarga dan mencincang kucing pencuri ini.

"Ah… aku menjemput Rukia untuk berangkat bersama."

Tik! Satu urat sudah mulai muncul di pelipis sang pemuda berdarah biru tersebut. "Rukia akan diantar oleh supir keluarga Kuchiki," Sambar kakak protektif tersebut menekankan pada kata 'keluarga Kuchiki'. Niatnya menyadarkan si makhluk kurang ajar ini mengenai perbedaan status mereka. Tapi…

"Oh… Kalau begitu boleh sekalian numpang?" Tanyanya balik dengan cengiran iseng.

Kali ini serangannya betul-betul telak. Byakuya serasa ingin menyemburkan api murka dari mulutnya dan mengosongkan pemuda brengsek di depannya! Namun malang bagi putra sulung keluarga Kuchiki itu karena adiknya –Rukia kecil kesayangannya- sudah menghampiri mereka berdua dan langsung menggenggam tangan beracun pria siluman terkutuk tersebut. Setelah pamit berpisah, mereka meninggalkan sang Kakak yang sudah mematung pasrah. Berdoa pada mendiang istrinya –sekaligus kakak kandung adik mungilnya, Hisana- agar diberkahi kesabaran menghadapi nasib nelangsanya tersebut. Tingkahnya seperti seorang Ayah yang takut kehilangan putrinya saja.

**Omake End**

Balasan Review: Untuk **Kadiri Kobayashi**, kayaknya mesti ada perbincangan dengan aya nih, tapi terima kasih review dan pujiannya. Lalu **zarukichi**… jujur Saya saking bingungnya baca review kamu, lima kali baca sambil teleng kiri-teleng kanan baru _ngeh_. Yah, mistype dan kesalahan penulisan memang sulit dihindari, terima kasih reviewnya dan curahan semangatnya. Dear **riocchi** yang melongo, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic pertama Saya, soal 'keindahan permainan kata' mungkin itu sudah menjadi akar utama dalam penulisan Saya. Lalu soal Rukia yang dibayangi kakak kandungnya itu maksudnya adalah Hisana, karena mereka berdua sangat mirip hingga Byakuya tanpa sadar memanfaatkan keserupaan itu untuk mengenang Istrinya melalui Rukia. Untuk _account social_ Saya… Tanya aya aja ya dengan PM. Heheh~ Kemudian **Jee-zee Eunry** yang sekarang sudah tidak menerima anon review, sayang sekali Saya jadi putus kontak dengan kamu. Senangnya kamu mereview cerita ini jadi Saya ingin menyatakan rasa terima kasih atas pujian dan sanjungan kamu. Soal tidak membuat akun asli… yah, karena Saya sadar kalau sampai Saya membuat akun di FFN, maka Saya akan merasa bertanggung jawab dan tertantang untuk terus menuangkan ide dalam fanfic padahal Saya adalah penganut orisinil. Jadi Saya membuat fanfic hanya untuk _event special_ saja. Maaf ya, untuk belajar ilmunya sih dari fic yang jarang-jarang Saya bikin saja yah~ Kepada **Zanpaku-nee** yang sampai review dua kali *senyum maklum*, salam kenal juga ya. Saya sungguh berbangga hati karena kamu berkata sampai bela-belain baca fic Saya padahal kamu posesif pada Rukia. Soal Ichigo sebagai pemeran utama di fic selanjutnya mungkin ditunggu saja yah sampai penulisannya matang. Berikutnya **Dani Reykinawa** yang berbahagia karena merayakan pair Grimmruki yang jatuh bangun. Semoga omake ini memenuhi ekspetasi kamu dalam perseturuan Bya vs Grimm. Salam kenal juga dan terima kasih karena mengingat Saya padahal Saya hanya seorang anon reviewer. Senang rasanya kalau Saya sampai bisa menginspirasi kamu menulis lagi hanya karena beberapa patah kata kritik dan ajaran yang sebetulnya mendasar seperti itu. _Next is_ **chariot330**, kalau terlalu manis nee takut kamu kena diabetes loh. Hehe~ Tapi sepetinya kamu malah kena sindrom _hysteria smile_. XD Soal angkat-mengangkat murid, bukannya itu malah jadi main nepotisme? Karena adik diangkat murid terdengar janggal sih. Permainan kata kamu juga sudah bagus kok, hanya terkadang _slip_ dan kurang dieksplorasi saja. Grimmrukinya tidak perlu dipikirin, bayangin aja jadi Byaruki dan kakaknya jadi Kouga. Selanjutnya **Rei Ichioza**, terima kasih sudah mereview dan memfav cerita ini. Dan untuk beberapa orang di atas, Saya memang sadar plotnya dipercepat supaya bisa lewat _deadline_ jadi maaf ya untuk kekecewaan tersebut.

Penutup: Yak, cukup deh Omake ini. Tadinya mau ada tiga omake, yang satunya lagi Grimmjow versus Ichigo. Tapi kupikir bakal kepanjangan, soalnya dibayanganku Grimm vs Ichi itu bakal perang mulut dan adu jotos. Heheh~ anggap saja Byaku vs Grimm cukup memanjakan kalian ya. Istilah 'tanpa tendeng aling-aling' Saya ambil dari manga Skip Beat! © Nakamura Yoshiki Versi Indonesia terbitan Elex Media Komputindo, Saya pikir artinya blak-blakan, tanpa belak-belok atau langsung tepat sasaran. Sekian cerita ini. Terima kasih sudah membacanya~

Aya: seperti biasa, ini hasil karya Icchan-nee.:) dibaca yaaa... :D

Terima kasih


End file.
